


our sonnets composed in beloved blood

by FreakCityPrincess



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Attack on Titan AU, Developing Relationship, First Time, Found Family Dynamics, Gen, I just think the worldbuilding is very sexy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Karjak but make them fight Titans, M/M, Negative Character Arc, No AoT Spoilers beyond the basic premise of the first season, No S4 spoilers, Pain, Ragar Sucks at Parenting but That's Nothing New, Safe to read if you haven't watched AoT, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakCityPrincess/pseuds/FreakCityPrincess
Summary: With the unfailing hand of his comrade and longtime friend, Rajak Kertia accomplishes more than his father before him ever could as Commander of the Survey Corps, but it only takes one night for their legacy to crumble.
Relationships: Karias Blerster & Rajak Kertia & Rael Kertia, Karias Blerster/Rajak Kertia, Rael Kertia & Rajak Kertia, Rael Kertia & Seira J. Loyard, Rael Kertia/Seira J. Loyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	our sonnets composed in beloved blood

_Few men are fortunate to know greater men in their lifetimes; that is, to be in their company, to learn from them, and watch how they progress from there to a page in history, read and referenced and taught to the generation that comes after. For all the pain and suffering it personally brought to end up a footnote on his page, I consider myself extremely fortunate that I had known him. To have fought beside him, grown up in his vicinity and been someone he called a friend and a comrade were themselves marks of honor that I did not realize I possessed until the time was long past._

_Here at another junction in my life that has been much too long for a man of my profession, I find myself wondering about Rajak Kertia, as I always do when my mind is restless. He is the same as always in my thoughts; visualized as I had grown used to seeing him, fully equipped with maneuvering gear, the crest of the Survey Corps above his heart, his features sharp and severe as if he were prepared to lecture me for my foolishness at any approaching second._

_At this point, there is little I wouldn’t give to hear one of his long diatribes about my reckless actions in the field, or his quiet complaints about the general rowdiness of the Garrison troops or his exasperated tangents about Rael and lengthy lyrical praises of his father’s history and principles, because that is the extent to which I wish I could see my dearest friend and colleague again._

_If there is any man who welcomes death with open arms, it is one who is foolish enough to stop living for the sake of seeing the dead again. Whether it is futile or not is a query that will either be answered shortly after or never addressed at all, and he will have either given his life for nothing or for the sake of sordid romance restricted to the plane of life after death._

_Which one is it for me, I wonder, if I have the liberty to choose in the first place? All I am aware of is blood, rain and my own thoughts. Perhaps the decision will be taken away from me?_

_“The fuck are you all doing, standing around? Get out of my way!”_

_Rael Kertia. You are not as selfless as your brother._

_“Hey! Hey, what the fuck? You can’t do this to me! You can’t leave me too!”_

_I become aware of shaking, pressure on my midsection and chest, the unsteady hands of a child on his first mission outside the walls. Distantly, thunder rumbles, and what sounds like an Abnormal screeches back at the skies._

_Rajak was never like this, I reflect absently. He never lost his composure, not even in the direst of situations. I had once thought him possibly more than human for this, but Rael is very much human, and young, and the closest thing to a living legacy my dear friend left behind._

_I realize two things at once._

_I want to keep living, if only to watch over Rael until I can trust, as I trusted Rajak, that no titan or two or ten are formidable enough to face him._

_I have no control over if I will live or die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to follow!
> 
> Cadsiscord Etrama di Raizel discord link: **https://discord.gg/Ad97bDS23Q**  
>  Join us, we're a lot of fun :3


End file.
